El anillo Cavallone
by Ren Konae
Summary: La familia Cavallone tiene su propia historia dentro del mundo de la mafia. Una historia que se ha ido modificando con el tiempo, pero la verdadera historia comenzó a revelarse cuando un simple anillo apareció, después de muchas décadas. ―Parece que ese anillo ―dijo Dino, sosteniendo el anillo― perteneció al consorte de Primo Cavallone. [Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amado. **

**Resumen extenso: **

La familia Cavallone tiene su propia historia dentro del mundo de la mafia. Una historia que se ha ido modificando con el tiempo, pero la verdadera historia comenzó a revelarse cuando un simple anillo apareció, después de muchas décadas.

-Parece que ese anillo -dijo Dino, sosteniendo el anillo- perteneció al consorte de Primo Cavallone.

Kyouya quedó mirando el pequeño objeto, sin mucha importancia.

-Para mí sigue siendo una baratija -contestó.

-Se supone que se había perdido. La última persona que lo uso fue el consorte de Cavallone sexto -Miró a Kyouya, serio-. Se dice que este anillo tiene vida propia.

Kyouya quedó mirando a Dino, ¿Qué quería decir con vida propia?

PAREJAS

Dino x Kyouya [D18]

Primo Cavallone x Alaude.

**Aclaración del fanfic: **Hace unos meses me encontré con un doujinshi que sólo tenía cinco imágenes, hasta menos. De ahí se me ocurrió la idea para esta historia.

* * *

><p>Objetivo I: Visitante nocturno<p>

Desde joven Kyouya tuvo sueño ligero a diferencia de Dino que dormía como una marmota, esa fue la razón que pudo escuchar los suaves pasos que se extendían por la alcoba que ambos compartían. Debajo de las fresadas tenía escondidas su tonfas, dispuesto a usarlas si ese personaje seguía acercándose a ellos.

Agudizó los oídos, sabía que estaba en la orilla de la cama, mirándolos, tal vez, o pensando cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Sintió que se acercaba a Dino, sus ojos negros se agudizaron y miraron de frente al intruso, con sus tonfas en mano como escudo al durmiente Jefe.

La risita de complacencia se escuchó. Lo suaves cabellos rubios cubrían los ojos azules. Kyouya reconoció al hombre parado en frente de ellos como el primer guardián de la nube: Alaude. Le molestaba lo cercano que estaba con Dino y más la mirada de superioridad que le dirigía él, mientras el desconcierto se apoderaba de su ser. Era raro que Alaude se materializara, la única vez que lo vio fue por los anillos Vongola, hace diez años.

―¿Estás cuidando de él como se merece? ―preguntó el guardián de la primera generación, mirando el rostro de Dino.

Dino seguía sumergido en su sueño, ignorando la presencia del otro guardián.

―No te concierne ―contestó Kyouya, a la defensiva, sin bajar sus tonfas―. ¿Qué quieres?

La suave risa de Alaude se escuchó en la habitación. Sus ojos azules podrían congelar a cualquiera menos a Kyouya, que también era un experto en lanzar miradas frías.

―Sólo busco lo que me pertenece ―el guardián estaba por tocar el rostro de Dino, bajo la atenta mirada de Kyouya, que detuvo la manos antes de completar su objetivo.

―Primero, tendrás que tener una pelea conmigo, me debes el enfrentamiento desde hace diez años ―recordó.

―No peleo con niños ―dijo Alaude, retirando su mano.

Kyouya estaba ofendido. Salió de la cama dispuesto a llevar a cabo la batalla, pero el guardián de la primera generación salió de allí corriendo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos de las habitaciones.

El azabache escuchó las pisadas veloces del jefe de inteligencia. Se escuchaba cerca de la habitaciones antiguas de la mansión, donde los anteriores jefes de la familia había dejado de utilizar.

Kyouya avanzaba sigilosamente, agudizando la mirada y los oídos. Hasta que escucho que los pasos de Alaude se detenían en una de las habitaciones de al fondo del pasillo, no dudo en ir ahí.

Abrió la puerta, mirando a su alrededor. Era una vieja habitación que estaba polvorienta y, posiblemente, la estén usando como almacén. Sus ojos negros escaneaban el sitio, esperando cualquier movimiento del otro. Pero no había rastros del primer guardián. Dudando que hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, decidió adentrarse en el amplio cuarto.

En el centro estaba una vieja cama con doncel, con sabanas grises que en su tiempo debió ser blancas. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, no permitían ver la luz de la luna y el aire olía ha guardado. Sospechaba que hacía tiempo nadie iba a ese sitio.

De pronto, la puerta se cerró mientras la risa de Alaude se escuchaba, al parecer el guardián estaba jugando.

―Enfréntate a mí como se debe ―retó Kyouya.

Sintió que sus fuerzas se iban, el cansancio tomaba su cuerpo y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro, sólo pudo sentir que su cuerpo descansaba en un sitio cómodo.

* * *

><p>Se me antojó escribir esta historia después de leer un Doujinshi D18, estaba en japonés por lo que no entendí, pero las pocas imágenes que tenía hizo que mi mente volara y creara esta.<p> 


	2. Objetivo II: Crespúsculo

¡Hola!

Otra actualización del fanfic. Sólo advertiré que este capítulo tiene un poco de R27.

* * *

><p>Objetivo II: Crespúsculo<p>

Dino tanteó, aún dormido, a su costado de la cama con la intensión de traer más hacía sí el otro cuerpo, pero sólo encontró las frías sábanas; con pereza abrió los ojos de color mieles, y miró abajo, no encontró nada. Volteó e hizo un registro de todo el cuarto, agudizó los oídos para tratar de escucha algún ruido en el baño privado, pero seguía en silencio. Un poco preocupado miró el pequeño reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado, este marca las siete de la mañana, era muy temprano.

Koyuya amaba sus horas de sueño y las apresuraba más que nada, que haya despertado muy temprano significaba que: El jefe Vongola lo había llamado o tenía una misión… o algo pasó durante la noche y él no se había enterado.

Restándole importancia a su escasez de ropa, sólo llevaba un bóxer, salió del cuarto. La primera persona que apareció a recibirlo fue Romario. El hombre había envejecido, su cabello que había sido siempre negro, mostraba una mata blanca en el centro de la cabeza, gracias a su avanzada edad.

―Jefe, no debería salir así. Las jovencitas del servicio están sonrojándose ―señalo a las mencionadas y sonrió cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de ellas―. Si Kyouya lo ve así en frente de mujer, «lo morderá hasta la muerte».

Romario había comenzado a llamar con su nombre de pila desde que el propio azabache se lo permitió. Sonrió cuando Kyouya lo dejó saber que tenía la autorización, eso significaba que la nube confiaba en él, sólo dos personas hasta ese entonces podrían llamar por su nombre y no apellido: Kusakabe y Dino.

―Romario ―Dino no prestó atención a las palabras de su mano derecha, gesto que extraño al hombre―, ¿dónde está Kyoya?

La sonrisa divertida se le borró de la cara, y miró extrañado a su jefe. Él se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana y no vio salir a Kyouya, es más, la nube tendría que estar aún en la habitación principal. Ya que esa era la información que manejaba de los demás miembros.

Dino se alteró al escuchar a Romario. Según le explicó Kyouya no había salido de la mansión. Trató de calmarse, tal vez el azabache salió a escondidas, como tenía la costumbre. Llamaría a Tsuna para saber si Kyouya estaba ahí.

Al despertar se dio cuenta que el techo no pertenecía a su habitación, con pereza se levantó de la cama, aún se sentía cansado, como si hubiera tenido una batalla intensa, cuando sólo había corrido por menos de cinco minutos.

Sus ojos negros detallaron el lugar, se había quedado dormido al entrar en esa habitación; Recordó que había estado siguiendo el espectro de Alaude, que se negaba a luchar con él. Bufó molesto.

Escuchó el ajetreo que estaba produciéndose en el patio, se acercó a la venta a ver qué pasaba y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba produciendo el crepúsculo. Al parecer los hombres de Cavallone estaban buscando a algo o… alguien. Salió de la habitación al darse cuenta qué estaba pasando.

Desde el pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones del tercer piso, escucho los sollozos lastimeros de Dino. Suspiró frustrado. El hombre había adquirido una manía a ponerse a lloriquear cuando desaparecía sin decir nada, creando en su mente un montan de escenas donde lo dejaba, según él, por insatisfacción sexual. También escuchó la voz de Sawada tratando de animar a su «hermano mayor». El joven Vongola se había acostumbrado al papel de hermanito que tanto le encantaba a Dino, en parte Kyouya lo entendía, ambos habían sido discípulos de Reborn y ambos paraban quejándose de sus maltratos.

―Yo no te entrené para que lloriquearas como niña ―Dijo Reborn a Dino.

La voz profunda de Reborn se oía con más claridad, al irse acercando. Kyouya se detuvo, por unos instantes decidió esconderse y seguir escuchando.

―Reborn, no seas cruel con él. No es normal que Hibari desaparezca ―dijo Sawada, regañado a su tutor.

―Al contrario, es normal que desaparezca, es más, me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes. Dino es demasiado sobreprotector con él, sin contar de ser inútil.

Al deshacerse de la maldición de los Arcobaleno, Reborn regresó a su tamaño normal, y con ello su carácter, que era muy difícil de manejar. Tsuna tuvo problemas al tratar con este «nuevo Reborn», que a veces era muy tranquilo, pero en otras era muy violento, dependiendo del estado de humor. Y el problema radicaba en ese detalle, nunca se sabía a ciencia a cierta cuál era su humor.

Kyouya decidió salir de su escondite, no estaban hablando de nada interesante.

―Es más, sorprende que hayas logrado manejar bien a la familia sin tener ese anillo ―Kyouya detuvo sus pasos al escuchar las palaras de Reborn.

Regresó a su escondite y decidió esperar más. Desde ese ángulo podía ver los ojos confundidos de Sawada, que tampoco entendía de qué habla Reborn.

Dino suspiró con pesadez. Se levantó del asiento y dejó de lloriquear. El rostro afligido desapareció y en su lugar se mostraron facciones con determinación, dándole ese aire de jefe que sólo adquirir cuando estaba en reuniones de la mafia, con otros Don.

―No sabemos dónde está ―contestó a Reborn, Tsuna seguía ignorante del asunto, al igual que Kyouya―, y ciertamente, deje de tener fe de que aparezca.

Reborn dio un pequeño silbido. Tsuna le pedía una explicación con los ojos. Sonrió al ver ese gestó en el castaño.

―La familia Cavallone tiene un anillo muy importante como los anillos que tiene Vongola ―Explicó Reborn.

El «Hitman» no dijo más y Tsuna tampoco pidió más explicaciones, porque vio que el rostro de Dino volvía hacer lloroso.

Kyouya al mirar que venía otro berrinche infantil de Dino decidió salir de su escondite. Dino al ver era Kyouya, se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera una ilusión. El azabache no se acostumbraba a los afectos de cariño en público que le daba Cavallone y, muchas veces, le daba un certero golpe en las costillas para que lo soltara.

Tsuna reía entre dientes, tratando de no llamar la atención de su guardián de la nube, no quería ser víctima de su ira. Miró de reojo a Reborn, que estaba mirándolo a Dino y Kyouya, estaba seguro que el ex Arcobaleno no permitiría que el de cabello azabache desquitara su furia con él.

Reborn se dio cuenta que Tsuna lo miraba de reojo. Él pensaba que era una encantadora forma de observar, ya que el Vogola era muy tímido para quedarse viéndolo directamente, y aún no entendía cómo en la intimidad podría ser un poco libidinoso.

Dino dejó de abrazar a Kyouya cuando este le dio un certero golpe en las costillas, entendió que era su Kyouya y estaba satisfecho que haya regresado. Las escenas donde se imaginaba al azabache con otro hombre se retiraron de su mente.

―Hibari, nos alegre que estés bien ―dijo Tsuna.

Kyouya lo escuchó unos segundos, hizo un movimiento de afirmación con la cabeza y dejó de prestarle atención. Tsuna entendió que era momento de irse.

Reborn sonrió cuando vio que la nube estaba bien, por lo general Kyouya hacía eso. No le daba más de diez segundo a Tsuna de su tiempo, por lo menos no en momentos triviales. Jaló al castaño a la salida, tomando su mano con las de él, entrelazándolas mientras pasaban por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Dino ordenó a Iván, que era el que estaba más cerca de ellos, que informara al resto que dejaran de buscar a Kyouya, que ya había parecido.

Kyouya se sentó en el sofá de tres cuerpo que estaba en la sala; el rubio no dudo en echarse y colocar su cabeza en las piernas de Kyouya. El azabache no dijo nada, sabía que el Don quería cariño, siempre entraba a en una crisis nerviosa cuando él se iba. Los dedos de Kyouya acariciaban las hebras rubias, con delicadeza. A Dino le encantaba cuando Kyouya se comportaba de esa forma.

A los pocos minutos de iniciado las suaves caricias de Kyouya, Dino se quedó dormido en su regazo. Mientras el de cabello azabache pensaba sobre ese famoso anillo, que recién se enteraba de su existencia.

* * *

><p>Hola, Himesamy.<p>

Gracias por leer. Y sí, ya estamos con la actualización. Sólo espero que seas un poco paciente para el siguiente capítulo demoraré un poco en actualizar.

Hola, Silent Miut.

Tengo traumas con los doujinshis, he visto tantos sin entender ni J de lo que dice y frustra no saber japones u otro idioma asiático, que podamos entender para leerlo. Es un calvario, pero a veces ayuda a crear otras historias, por ejemplo esta. Ojalá este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.


	3. Objetivo III: Inicio, reinicio

Nuevo capítulo. Por favor lean la nota que dejaré abajo, es de suma importancia. También advierto que este capítulo tiene un poco de DaemonxAlaude.

* * *

><p>Objetivo III: Inicio, reinicio<p>

Los pasos de Alaude resonaban en los pasillos de la mansión. A distancia se oía los lloriqueos de Lampo, el guardián del trueno, que era mimado por Primo, tratando de calmarlo y se concentre en la reunión que estaba por empezar. Él prefería llegar tarde para evitarse todo ese alboroto.

Tocó tres veces la gruesa puerta de madera. La calmada voz de Primo le dio el permiso para entrar a su oficina. Era un espectáculo el interior del despacho.

G estaba gritando al Lampo, que lejos de tranquilizarse lloraba más, mientras Asari, a su fiel estilo, trataba que los dos deje de discutir. Primo suspiraba de vez en cuando mirando a los tres. El rubio se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas cuando sus guardines se reunían, pero él, Alaude, aún le era sofocante e incomodas esas situaciones.

Alaude estaba por retirarse, pero recordó el por qué de su presencia. Si quería mantener las calles en paz, sin conflicto entre familias, era mejor quedarse y tratar de llegar a una solución.

―Alaude ―Llamó Primo Vongola al verlo―, vamos a empezar con la reunión.

Alaude miró como Primo tomó su posición de tras de su mesa de trabajo, mientras de a poco la calma volvía.

―Sólo vine porque quiero mantener la paz. No quiero que mis calles haya alboroto.

Daemon miraba divertido a todos, en especial al guardián de la nube, a quien le encantaba molestar y provocar, en más de un sentido, pero este lo ignoraba.

Alaude mantenía sus gestos de desinterés, pero Primo sabía que estaba atento a toda la información que estaba escuchando. Y los otros guardianes se mantenían callados. Al terminar Giotto esperó alguna pregunta de alguno de ellos, y no se hizo esperar por parte de Lampo, que se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba, todo el asunto con la otra familia le parecía aburrido.

―¿Y cómo se llaman ellos? ―preguntó.

G hizo un gesto de molestia.

―¡Estúpido, el nombre de la familia fue lo primero que dijo! ―Explotó G.

Alaude sabía que otro escándalo estaba por empezar, ya había terminado la reunión, así que podría irse a la oficina.

Daemo vio que Alaude estaba empezando a retirarse. Sonrió perverso. Siguió al guardián, hasta que bloqueó su camino en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, antes que llegue a la sala principal.

―Quítate ―La voz de Alaude era fría, pero Daemon estaba acostumbrado a ella.

La distancia entre ambos fue escaseando. Alaude retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared. Daemon sonrió encantado, estaba empezando a mejorar el juego.

―Me encanta cuando estás arrinconado a la pared ―Le susurró al oído. La respiración de Daemon hacia cosquillas en el cuello de Alaude.

Alaude miró sus opciones de escapar, pero Daemon vio sus intenciones, quería divertirse más con la nube errante, pero estaba haciéndose el difícil. Daemon sonrió cuando vio uno de los cuartos de huéspedes cerca, era lo que necesitaba.

Alaude sintió un fuerte jalón en su brazo, a los pocos segundos la suavidad en su espalda, después un peso extra encima de él y una respiración agitada en su cuello. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se removió inquieto en la cama, aún Daemon mantenía ese semblante divertido.

―Déjame ―susurró Alaude, en advertencia.

―Prometo que lo disfrutarás mucho, es más, puede que hasta tú mismo provoques el siguiente encuentro ―Daemon comenzó a besar el cuello de Alaude, dejando pequeños besitos en toda su extensión hasta llegar al inicio de la camisa de este.

A su parecer Alaude estaba siendo sumiso y le fascino la idea, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna. Obligándolo a soltar el agarre que había ejercido en el rubio.

―Cuando digo que te quites, es porque tienes que quitarse ―dijo Alaude, levantándose de la cama.

Alaude se apresuró a salir de allí, sin importarle que tan fuerte fuera su golpe para el guardián de la niebla. En el pasillo se acomodó la ropa, y apresuró sus pasos para llevar a la puerta principal de la mansión Vongola.

Kyouya despertó agitado y sobresaltado. El sueño parecía tan real, al igual que las sensaciones que recibía Alaude de Daemon. El mismo asco y desprecio se instaló en él. A su costado, Dino seguía durmiendo, ignorante de su pesadilla, porque para él lo era.

Se tranquilizó y volvió a recostar en la cama, esta vez mirando el techo blanco. Aún estaba oscuro, miró el pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche, en su lado de la cama, este marcaba las cuatro y media de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse.

―Kyo ―dijo Dino, entre sueño.

Kyouya sonrió. Dino había adoptado la manía de llamarlo en sueños, desde los primeros meses que iniciaron su relación. En un inicio lo llamaba como Kyouya y luego, cuando los años hicieron crecer la confianza, el Kyouya fue reemplazado a Kyo. Lo máximo que le permitió fue el diminutivo de su nombre.

Los primeros intentos de Dino por decirle amorcito, avecilla y un etc de apodos por demás cariños, murió de a poco con cada golpe que le daba al rubio. Dino entendió que no le gustaba, por mucho que él se muriera de llamarlo así. Y Kyouya entendió que llamarlo de esa forma era la manera que Dino expresaba su amor, por eso que él tuvo que encontrar un balance entre ambos; una forma que el rubio lo llamara, de forma especial, pero sin caer en lo meloso y una donde él, instintivamente, no quisiera golpearlo por llamarlo de esa forma.

Y al poco tiempo no necesitó buscar más. Dino encontró la forma de llamarlo sin caer en lo cursi. Él no sintió la vergüenza al ser llamado solamente como Kyo. Es más, le encantó la forma tan especial que Dino lo pronunciaba.

Kyouya se acercó a Dino, lo suficiente para ver a detalle su rostro ya maduro. Se mordió los labios. Había escuchado hace unas semanas que los otros miembros de alto rango de la familia Cavallone, le estaban exigiendo a Dino la llegada de su primer primogénito. Dino evitaba hablar del tema, pero ambos, Dino y él, sabía que era un tema que no podrían posponer por mucho que lo desearan.

Dino ya no era el joven jefe de veintidós años, sino un hombre de treinta cinco años. Los años están corriendo rápido y dentro de poco Dino estaría en la cuarta década, donde las posibilidades de tener un hijo propio disminuiría aún más.

Kyouya entendía que era su obligación como jefe dejar un suceder al legado Cavallone, también que él, Hibari Kyouya, no podría darle ese ansiado sucesor. Sólo podría dárselo una mujer. Y el tema de la infidelidad era palpable allí, por mucho que Dino no lo deseara.

Kyouya trató de no seguir pensando en ello, por mucho que estuviera al tanto de la situación, él no sería el primero en hablar del tema, sino dejaría que Dino lo hiciera.

Apoyó su cabeza en los fuertes brazos de Dino y este al sentir su calor lo trajo más a su cuerpo. Sentirse resguardado de esa forma evitaba que siguiera pensando en el asunto del heredero y cayera de rendido al sueño.

Las copas de vino eran levantadas. Los seis hombres bebían de un sorbo el contenido y Lampo bebía un jugo de frutas, mandado a traer por pedido de Vongola Primo, mientras el despacho mantenía un ambiente tranquilo.

―Tenemos que infiltrarnos en su mansión para saber qué están pensando hacer ―dijo Giotto, jugando con la copa vacía en sus manos.

―La información que manejo es que harán una fiesta de disfraces este sábado ―dijo Alaude, dejando la copa en la mesa.

―Eso es poco tiempo ―dijo G―. La fiesta es ideal para que uno de los nuestros vaya a indagar.

Daemon sonrió. Tenía un plan.

―Creo que deberían ir dos ―dijo Daemon―. Podríamos ir Alaude y yo ―El gesto de desagrado de la nube no pasó desapercibido para el resto ―. Mi especialidad son las ilusiones, puedo usarlas si tenemos complicaciones al salir, y Alaude es un espía, podrá encontrar la información que deseamos en el tiempo que dura la fiesta.

Giotto reconocía que era cierto. Los más indicados para ir eran ellos, pero al ver el rostro pálido de Alaude intuyó que él no deseaba ir.

―Alaude, esto lo hacemos para mantener la paz entre las familias y así evitar complicaciones y que siga estando todo tranquilo ― dijo Giotto.

Alaude escuchó a Giotto. Él no deseaba más trabajo con las rencillas entre familias. A su pesar Alaude movió la cabeza en afirmación. No tendría más remedio que ir con Daemon.

―Excelente. Propongo que el vestido lo use Alaude, eres más pequeño y menudo ―comenzó a decir g.

Alaude alzó la ceja sin entender. ¿Un vestido? ¿Para él?

―¿Estás proponiendo que los dos vayan como pareja? ―Preguntó Asari.

―Sería más cómodo para Alaude. La mafia respeta a las mujeres. Si Alaude va vestido de mujer puede fingir que se perdió, si lo encuentras husmeando el despacho del jefe; si va como hombre comenzarán a sospechar de él y estarán atentos a sus movimientos, incluso pueden desencadenar una batalla. A pesar que va Daemon, siempre es bueno prevenir ―dijo G, mirando con desconfianza a Daemon.

Alaude se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta. El no deseaba vestirse así, su mal humor iba en aumento mientras escuchaba al resto de los guardianes discutir qué vestido sería el indicado para esa noche.

Daemon sonreía encantado. Se divertiría de lo grande en esa fiesta.

Dino removió a Kyoya para despertarlo. Desde hace unos minutos se había puesto pálido y sólo decía no. Los ojos azules oscuros de Kyoya le miraron sobresaltados a Dino, la respiración todavía era pesada y agitada, al igual que sus latidos.

―¿Un mal sueño? ―preguntó Dino, mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua.

―Pesadilla ―corrigió Kyouya.

Dino miró que bebía el contenido de un solo golpe, quería preguntar sobre esa pesadilla, pero los tres sutiles golpes en la puerta de su alcoba interrumpieron su labor.

―Jefe, tenemos reunión con los demás miembros de la Familia ―dijo Romario, desde la puerta.

―Ya salgo ―contestó Dino.

Kyouya había desarrollado una incomodidad hacía los demás miembros de alto rango de la familia Cavallone, era consciente que ellos no veían su relación con buenos ojos.

―Ve. Es tu obligación como jefe ―dijo Kyouya.

Dino sabía que Kyouya sentía inquietud cada vez que le recordaban a los otros miembros. No dijo nada, beso a Kyouya en la frente y se retiró de la alcoba.

* * *

><p>Hola, Himesamy.<p>

Ojala que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado. Amo el D18 :) ¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

><p>Chicos, los que leen ambos fanfic de KHR, saben que actualizo los dos el mismo día, pero esta vez no será así. El otro fanfic, todavía está en espera y ese será el que demore más en actualizar, tengo que ver una partes del anime y manga para recordar y seguir escribiendo, actualmente no me es posible hasta fines de Diciembre, que habré terminado el ciclo universitario y tendré tiempo para poder hacerlo, si encuentro tiempo tal vez la espera no sea tan larga.<p>

Regresando a este fanfic, el siguiente capítulo ya tiene algunas líneas escritas, no pondré fecha exacta porque no sé cuando este, depende que tanto mi universidad me dé tiempo de escribir. Gracias por su comprensión y ojalá que vayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo


	4. Objetivo IV: Primer movimiento

Disfruten del capítulo. Por favor, es muy importante que lean las notas finales, por lo menos de este capítulo. Ya que hablaré de mi forma de celebración del día D18, y mis fanfics tienen mucha participación para esa celebración.

* * *

><p>Objetivo IV: Primer movimiento<p>

Romario le había comentado a Reborn del problema que aquejaba a su Jefe. El _hitman_, suspiró e hizo un comentario que dejó pensando a la mano derecha.

―Dino puede dar un heredado a la familia Cavallone, no es necesario que le sea infiel a Kyouya, es más el propio Kyouya puede engendrar a ese heredero ―comentó Reborn.

Romario se mantuvo callado, mirando extrañado al extutor de su jefe, pensando que era una broma de mal gusto. Kyouya era un hombre, hasta donde tenía conocimiento, y los hombres no pueden llevar vida en su vientre, sólo las mujeres.

Reborn miró complacido la cara confundida del otro hombre. Sonrió ocultando sus ojos en su sombrero negro. León se desplazaba de su hombro a su mano.

Romario de pronto entendió. Las balas especiales, esas que le habían ayudado hace muchos años atrás a los Vongola con las batallas.

―Con el tiempo va apareciendo nuevas balas, depende de León, ya que es el quien las crea. A veces, me sorprende la cantidad de diferentes balas que ha creado con los años.

―¿Una de esas balas…? ―Romario no sabía cómo preguntar. Todo parecía tan ficticio y lo sería sino fuera porque estaba involucrado en ese mundo.

―No lo sé ―contestó, sonriendo―. Nunca lo he usado, pero Kyouya parece ser un buen candidato.

Romario sintió una corriente fría atravesar su cuerpo, se arrepentía de haber comentado el problema de su jefe a Reborn. El ex arcobaleno tenía la costumbre de ayudar a su estilo, siempre y cuando el sacara algo de provecho en ello, por lo general era saciar su sadismo y poner en situaciones comprometedoras a su Jefe y el Décimo Vongola. No quería pensar qué pasaría si salía mal el efecto de esa bala, la vida de su jefe estaría en peligro, Kyouya se arremetería contra él de la mejor manera que conocía: En una batalla a muerte.

Romario movió la cabeza varias veces, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de esa conversación con Reborn. Todavía no había inicio que esa bala fue disparada a Kyouya, en el fondo lo agradecía.

―Romario ―Le llamó Dino, mientras se dirigía a la oficina principal de la mansión Cavallone ―. ¿La reunión es sobre «ese» tema?

La mano derecha suspiró y contestó afirmativamente. El rostro de Dino pasó de jovial a tensión en segundos. El mayor sabía que por mucho que su Jefe trataba de evitar hablar sobre el legado Cavallone, este se había convertido en primordial con el tiempo.

Dino trató de dilatar el tiempo, no quería llegar tan rápido al despacho, pero no pasó ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba sosteniendo el porno de la puerta. Se dio ánimos y con espalda recta abrió la puerta.

En el interior había cerca de veinte hombres, todos similares a Dino. Tíos y primos de traje negro con diferentes colores de camisa. Tenía que reconocer que el comentario de Kyouya, cuando conoció al resto de su familia de sangre, era cierta.

«―Todos tienen el cabello rubio, aunque sus ojos parecidos a los tuyos, no puedo sentir la calidez que hay en tu mirada, en sus miradas.»

Y eso fue lo más romántico que Kyouya lo dijo en todo esos años, aunque fue más que todo un observación, él lo sintió como una confesión amorosa.

A diferencia de otras veces, los demás miembros de Cavallone no prestaron atención a su presencia, estaban concentrados escuchando una voz profunda y, por desgracia de Dino, muy conocida.

―¿Así que, Reborn, estás insinuando que esa sería la solución? ―preguntó Fabio, uno de los más jóvenes de la familia.

―Es la única solución ―aseguró convencido―. Para que la alianza sea segura entre ambas familias, es mejor algo que las ate de esa forma.

Dino no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero si Reborn habla con seguridad sobre la respuesta, es porque así era y tendría que ser. Y, a su parecer, también había logrado convencer al resto de su familia sanguínea.

Reborn lo vio aún parado cerca de la puerta, sonrió mostrando esos ojos negros con malicia. Dino sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo y quiso llorar. De nuevo esos días que era aprendiz del «Hitman» regresaban de golpe, donde él se aprovechaba de su condición de tutor para torturarlo.

―Entonces, estamos de acuerdo. Después de todo, Vongola es nuestra familia aliada más fuerte ―dijeron un grupo de Cavallones.

Y el miedo de Dino quedó olvidado al ser mencionada Vongola. Se tranquilizó al saber que Reborn había ido por encargo de ellos y no con intensión de complicar su situación.

El cuchicheo se inició y todos estaban de acuerdo con la resolución de Reborn; este sonrió complacido. Dino seguía siendo un espectador mudo junto con Romario, que comenzaba a enlazar lo poco que había escuchado.

Todos se pusieron de pie y por primera vez miraron que Dino estaba en la puerta, a unos pasos más atrás Romario.

―Ya hemos terminado con la reunión ―informó uno de sus tíos.

El resto de los participantes siguieron al primer Cavallone que abandonó la sala. A los pocos minutos sólo quedaban tres personas; Reborn, Romario y él.

El rubio quiso preguntar qué había pasado a Reborn, pero este comenzó a retirarse. Sólo le susurro seis simples palabras que a Dino se le antojó como una maldición.

―La verdadera diversión está por empezar.

Romario miró como el extutor metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de sastre color negro, mientras Dino se quedaba allí, congelado y con miedo al significado oculto de esas líneas.

Kyouya seguía recostado en la cama, pensando en esos sueños extraños y desagradables. Las sensaciones en su piel se sentían muy vividas, reales y horriblemente asquerosas.

El anillo Vongola que descansaba en su cuello, como un collar, comenzó a brillar. Él se puso en guardián, sólo brilla cuando él requería del anillo o en su defecto, porque el primer guardián de la nube hacía acto de presencia.

―No peleo con niños ―fue el saludo que dio Alaude.

Kyouya entre humillado y malhumorado, por verlo otra vez. Se levantó de la cama en una gil movimiento, sacando sus tonfas. Alaude miraba frío e inexpresivo al décimo guardián.

Dino sintió la necesidad de regresar donde Kyouya, en la habitación principal. Aunque no quería admitir que quería refugio en los brazos de su amante, porque tenía el presentimiento que Reborn tenía preparado para el días muy horribles y complicados.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un espectáculo fuera de lo común. Allí, en medio de la recamara, había dos Kyouya, uno de cabellos rubios y un poco más alto que el Kyouya que conocía, con dos esposas, una en cada mano, mientras miraba con rostro de aburriendo al Kyouya de cabellos negros; Mientras su Kyouya estaba de pie con tonfas en manos y expresiones malhumoradas.

―Romario, creo que estoy viendo mal porque veo dos Kyouyas ―le comentó al hombre mayor.

Romario suspiró y reconoció al primer guardián de la nube.

―Es Alaude, jefe ―dijo Romario, evitando cualquier hipótesis que tuviera Dino que existía un hermano gemelo de su amante.

Dino miró entre sorprendido y asustado. Sabía que Kyouya había esperado un encuentro con el primer guardián para una batalla que, según él, Alaude le debía.

Alaude cambió su expresión aburrida por una pequeña sonrisa, que a Dino y Romario se le antojó normal, pero para Kyouya fue una advertencia. A su memoria llegó la primera noche que el guardián apareció en la mansión, y el intento de tocar a Dino.

―No te atrevas ―dijo Kyouya, lanzando el primer ataque.

Alaude aprovechó la espontaneidad del menor para retroceder, y sus pasos lo acercaron más a Dino, chocando contra su pecho, Alaude volteó, a escasos centímetros de su rostro murmuró.

Kyouya en esa posición podría ver las intenciones de Alaude, que eran besar a Dino.

Dino no reaccionó, estaba sorprendido por el repentino movimiento de Alaude y sus palabras. Alaude se acercó unos centímetros más, besando en los labios a Dino, Alaude desapareció de la habitación, dejando a Dino y Kyouya en silencio. Kyouya salió de la habitación y Dino recién reaccionó.

―¡Espera, Kyouya! ―Dino iba tras él, gritando que se detenga.

Kyouya se encaminó hasta la puerta principal, dispuesto a irse de la mansión Cavallone, hasta que Dino pudo tomarle del brazo y jalarlo para que se detenga.

―¡Dejame! ―Kyouya estaba alterado y enfadado.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Dino.

Kyouya se estremeció. Odiaba que Dino fuera capaz de entender sus reacciones y el por qué. Los años que había pasado con él, solo sirvieron para que pueda leerlo como un libro abierto, en parte le gustaba porque no era necesaria tanta palabrería entre ellos; en otras, como esa, era mortificante darse cuenta que había permitido a un ser humano conocerlo a tal grado.

Dino deshizo su agarre. Kyouya era una persona de extremos y sobre todo, necesitaba espacio. Si deseaba irse de la mansión lo dejaría irse, y cuando pase un tiempo considerado iría por él. Hablar sobre el asunto, cuando Kyouya lo haya meditado.

Kyoya tomó el porno de la puerta principal y salió, subió al automóvil japonés que Sawada le regaló por su cumpleaños.

Dino sabía dónde iría Kyouya, siempre regresaba a ese sitio cuando estaba enojado. Él consideraba que con los años Kyouya había tomado algo de cariño a la mansión Vongola, ya que siempre iba allí cuando sucedía alguna discusión o peleas entre ellos.

Tsuna mostró sorpresa al ser informado que el guardián de la nube había llegado. Las posibilidades que fuera una visita de trabajo fue descartado, Hibari no había ido a una misión hace tres meses.

El primero en enterarse debió ser él, pero cuando llegó a la sala vio a los otros guardianes. Mukuro sonreía perverso al ver al guardián de la nube, su mirada era intensa. Tsuna se hacía a la idea que la mansión estaría en mucho ajetreo en los siguientes días.

―Es bueno verte, Hibari, al extremo ―dijo Ryouhei con su eufórica voz.

―Mientras no les des más trabajo al Décimo ―concluyó Gokudera.

―Ma, Ma, Gakudera, esa no es la forma de recibir a uno de los nuestros ―dijo Yamamoto.

Kyouya ignoraba a los otros guardianes. Sintió una presencia imponente cerca, levantó la vista y se encontró con Reborn. Que bajaba de la segunda planta de la mansión a pasos lentos, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

―Es bueno que vengas a visitarnos, Hibari ―dijo el extutor.

―Bebé ―Hibari seguía llamando de esa forma, a pesar de haberse librado de la maldición.

―¿Dino sabe que estás aquí? ―preguntó Reborn.

Kyouya tensó la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre del jefe Cavallone. El resto de los guardianes miraron expectantes la reacción, mientras Reborn sonreía ocultando su rostro en el sombrero.

Tsuna sintió la tensión en el aire, se acercó lo más que pudo a Reborn, temiendo porque el guardián de la nube explotara.

―Hibari, ¿te quedarás en la mansión por una temporada? ―preguntó Tsuna, oculto atrás de Reborn.

Kyouya sonrió. Le daba gracia el miedo que mostraba el jefe Vongola por su presencia, era revitalizante.

―Sí ―contestó.

Decidió ignorarlos y siguió su camino hacia la habitación que tenía en la mansión. Tsuna suspiró al verse completo, sin ningún golpe por parte del guardián más fuerte.

―Tsk, tan creído ―dijo la tormenta, al verlo subir con actitud soberbia.

Yamamoto sonreía a la reacción de Gokudera.

Era sabido por todos que Hibari sólo iba por dos razones allí; la primera era misiones que le encomendaban Tsuna o Reborn, la nube prefería ir a las misiones que le daba Reborn antes que Tsuna, porque eran más «interesantes»; la segunda porque tuvo unas diferencias con Dino, que por lo general no pasada de una semana su estadía, ya que el jefe Cavallone iba a buscarlo.

Reborn mantenía su sonrisa. La llegada de la nube de Vongola era oportuna para sus planes; otro que sonreía ante la llegada de la nube y que se mantuvo callado fue Mukuro, que se divertiría molestándolo en su estadía.

* * *

><p>Hola, Himesamy. Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Hasta la próxima.<p>

* * *

><p>Chic s, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, esta vez ha sido un poco más largo y en parte se debe a los exámenes, me pasa algo singular cuando estoy en pruebas, la musa toca mi puerta con insistencia y gracias a ella he podido hacer este capítulo, no pensaba subir nada hasta el D18.<p>

Y hablando del día, ya saben que estamos en cerca de esa fecha, he pensado hacer dos actualizaciones, primero pensé hacer cuatro, por cada fanfic, pero no creo poder, así que lo dejaré en dos, por lo menos en este. La primera actualización será el 17, por lo menos para Latinoamérica, ya que en otras partes del mundo será 18 y deseo celebrar con ellos el día; y al día siguiente, cuando en américa será 18, actualizaré otro capítulo. Sobre los capítulos de esos días, estoy esforzándome mucho para que sea considerablemente largos a comparación con los que he venía escribiendo, voy por buen ritmo. Si más, espero que vaya disfrutado leyendo este fanfic, como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo.

Hasta el día D18.


	5. Objetivo V: Segundo movimiento

Hoy en algunas partes del mundo es D18, sí, 18 de diciembre, va para ellos esta actualización.

Advertencia: MukuroxKyouya.

* * *

><p>Objetivo V: Segundo movimiento<p>

Kyoya observó el cuarto que tenía en la mansión Vongola, era más pequeño que el cuarto que ocupó, en algún momento, en la mansión Cavallone, cuando aún no aceptaba la compañía de Dino en la misma cama, por largos periodos donde sólo incluía dormir.

El morado y derivados, eran el color de ese cuarto. Sabía que Reborn fue quien mando a rediseñar esos cuartos para ellos, cuando recién habían asumido su cargo de guardianes y miembros oficiales de Vongola.

Se acostó en el centro de la cama, estirándose en el proceso, cerrando los ojos, pero el recuerdo del beso de Dino y Alaude llegó a su mente.

―Fufufu, ¿Malos recuerdos? ―Al escuchar la voz de Mukuro, abrió los ojos, poniéndose en guardia.

El guardián de la niebla no estaba, por lo menos no materializado, pero sentía su presencia hostil.

―¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Kyouya.

Sintió el fuerte agarre que Mukuro, que aparecía ante él, ejerció en sus muñecas, dejándolo inmovilizado. El guardián de la niebla no perdió tiempo y, en un ágil movimiento, volvió a costar a Kyouya en la cama, se posicionó encima de él.

―Bájate ―ordenó Kyouya.

La sonrisa no se iba del rostro a Mukuro. Quien miró que el cuello de la nube estaba expuesto, repartió besos en la piel blanca, mientras sentía que el cuerpo debajo de él estremecerse.

―¿Te excita mis besos? ―preguntó Mukuro, seductor al oído de Kyouya.

―Me da asco ―respondió.

Hibari trataba de liberar sus muñecas, y quitarse el peso muerdo que se había convertido Mukuro, pero sólo logró que este se pudiera acomodar mejor entre sus piernas.

Mukuro quería ir más lejos, ver humillado al otro guardián que siempre mostraba ese comportamiento altanero y desafiante. En un intento por verlo reducirse al placer, junto sus caderas al otro, haciendo fricción entre ambos miembros.

Kyouya no esperaba ese movimiento, desvió su rostro a un lado, no dejaría ver al otro guardián qué le afecto. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar.

Mukuro al ver el cuello más expuesto comenzó a morder, tratar de dejar marcas que sabía demorarían en desvanecerse. Dino llegaría a verlas.

Kyouya al sentir lo dientes del otro encima de su piel, tomó fuerzas y lo empujo de una patada en la boca del estómago, dejando al otro sin aire y tirado a un costado de la cama.

―La próxima vez te castraré ―sentenció Kyouya, saliendo de su cuarto.

Reborn observó que Kyouya se fue de su cuarto, con mal humor. Sintió la presencia de Mukuro a dentro, no necesitó preguntar para saber que el portador de la niebla había ido a molestar al guardián de la nube.

Dejando al otro, seguro mal herido por la golpiza recibida por Kyouya. Siguió a Hibari, dispuesto a comenzar con la primera parte de su plan. Sonrió.

Kyouya se echó en las faltas de un árbol que estaba en el inmenso jardín de la mansión, había mucha sombra, allí podría dormir como quería y relativamente cómodo, ya que si regresaba a su cuarto era posible que aún esté el otro guardián.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar y tratar de despejar su mente del último acontecimiento con Dino, que le dejó de malhumor.

Estaba parado frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. No se reconocía. La hermosa rubia de cabellos largos y lacios, vestido ajustado y entallado, por el corsé, haciendo aparecer una delgada cintura, era él; Alaude.

Miró por el rabio del ojo como Asari y G estaban acomodando la falsa cabellera y «peinándola» para que no se caiga en un movimiento brusco. Suspiró frustrado, tratando de darse ánimos. Más allá estaba Daemon, ya vestido con un traje de color negro y camisa color marrón. Su cabello había cambiado, ya no era de ese color azul sino de color castaño y el raro peinado de piña había desaparecido, estaba con el cabello suelto.

Giotto había estado atento a la transformación de ambos guardianes, un poco sorprendido por las observaciones de G, al mencionar que Alaude sería irreconocible vestido de mujer. Al tener al guardián de la nube esa faceta se le hizo muy pintoresca.

―Ya está ―dijo G, al terminar de acomodar la cabellera rubia.

Alaude seguía mirándose en el espejo. Aun preguntando si era él, la señorita que le volvía la mirada.

Ellos habían decidido que mientras menos personas supieran de la infiltración de Daemon y Alaude en la mansión de Cavallone, sería mejor para todos. Es por eso los otros guardianes decidieron ayudar, en especial a Alaude, en el proceso de vestimenta.

―Aún falta ―dijo Asari, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro―. Alaude está «muy plano».

G, Daemon y Giotto miraron al mencionado. No entendieron al instante hasta que observaron la parte del vestido donde estaba destinado a ir los pechos, este estaba vacío.

G y Giotto se sonrojaron al darse cuenta. Daemon sonreía pícaro; el único que no entendía de qué hablaba Asari era Alaude.

―Necesita relleno ―dijo Daemon.

G le dio unas pequeñas bolsitas de agua a Alaude, este miraba sin entender qué debía de hacer con ellos; hasta que Daemon, decidió que era otra oportunidad para molestar a la nube.

―Tus pechos son planos; de las mujeres no. Esas bolsas harán parecer que tienes pechos como el de una mujer ―explicó.

Alaude trató de ocultar su vergüenza. Giró la cabeza para que nadie viera el imperceptible sonrojo que tenía en las mejillas. Se apartó del espejo y busco un espacio en la habitación, donde no lo viera nadie, en especial la niebla, y se colocó las pequeñas bolsas de agua en la parte del busto en el vestido.

―Listo. Ahora vámonos ―Alaude comenzaba a mostrar su malhumor.

Daemon entrelazó sus manos con el guardián de la nube. Este a regañadientes aceptó que le tomara las manos, y lo guiará al carruaje que lo estaba esperando.

Reborn encontró a Kyouya durmiendo al pie de un árbol en el jardín, con la guardián baja, según él. El «hitman» sabía que no importaba que Kyouya fuera el guardián más fuerte de la décima generación, aún no sería adversario para él. Todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer, aún era joven, tenía que seguir mejorando y estaba seguro que Dino se encargaría de eso.

Y por eso que él estaba allí parado frente a Kyouya que todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia. Vongola y Cavallone eran aliados desde la época de ambos Primos, y tenía que seguir así, unidas de alguna manera. Vongola era la familia más fuerte en la mafia italiana, su poder ya era conocido por otras mafias; como la rusa, japonesa, china, coreana, española y colombiana. Mientras que Cavallone no se quedaba atrás, Dino con el pasar de los años, había hecho resurgir su familia y que tuviera de nuevo ese respeto que había perdido cuando el noveno Cavallone estaba a cargo, la fuerza de la familia también era conocida y también respetada, haciendo que se coloque la segunda familia más poderosa de la mafia italiana.

Reborn siempre mantenía entre sus posibilidades una posible disputa entre ambos jefes, y no era porque hubiera motivo, sino que otras familias, temiendo la gran fuerza unidad que eran Vongola y Cavallone, podrían crear artimañas para destruirlas, así sería más fácil acabar con ellas, que entre ambas haya una guerra. Y es aquí, donde Reborn reconoce que Kyouya entra a tallar. El guardián de la nube nunca estuvo en las posibilidades de ser el AS que necesitaba para frenar un hecho de esa magnitud.

Cuando Reborn le dio la misión a Dino de ser el tutor de la nube nunca pensó que este llegara a enamorarse del chico, y aún más que este correspondiera, a pesar de negarlo hasta hace unos años, y aceptaba los sentimiento de su torpe exalumno.

El tutor miró de cerca esa peculiar relación, conociendo el carácter de ambos, pensó que la curiosidad adolescente de Hibari terminaría a más tardar en unos meses. Y Dino sentaría cabeza, terminaría casándose con una jefa de la mafia para seguir con el legado Cavallone. Pero los años pasaban y ambos se compenetraban más, incluso era sorprendente como sin decir palabras entre ellos sabían qué quería el otro, sólo con las miradas.

Reborn entonces vio que Kyouya era ese amortiguador entre Vongola y Cavallone, qué mejor que un guardián, alguien que es de alto rango en Vongola, para ser consorte de un jefe como Dino. Él estaba tranquilo hasta que los miembros de alto rango de Cavallone comenzaron a exigir al jefe descendencia. Y vio de nuevo inestable esa relación.

Reborn sabía que Kyouya nunca exigiría a Dino elegir entre su familia y él, era demasiado para el jefe. Al contrario, la nube sería quien elegiría por él y se apartaría, porque entendía que el deber de un jefe era continuar con el legado y dejar sus deseos aun lado, primero era la familia. Pero Reborn tampoco dejaría que Kyouya decida, él ya había decidido por ellos, y en el fondo sabía que su torpe expupilo y la complicada nube se lo agradecerían.

León se trasformó en su preciada arma, esa salía cuando tenía la necesidad de disparar a Tsuna con la bala de la última voluntad. Apunto directamente a la barriga de Kyouya mientras se dibuja una sonrisa en los labios, y sin mucha ceremonia salió a gran velocidad una peculiar bala de color morado, que se estrelló contra el vientre plano. Vio que la nube se removía entre sueños y se alejó. Él ya había hecho su parte, ahora le tocaba a Dino y Kyouya.

Dino nunca le agradó que Kyouya estuviera en la mansión Vongola cuando Mukuro estaba allí. La mirada del otro guardián sobre Kyouya lo molestaba mucho, esos ojos diferentes a veces miraba a su nube con libido. Y su odio por el guardián de la niebla tuvo razón de ser cuando lo encontró oliendo la ropa de Kyouya, sus ojos mostraron ese deseo obsesivo. Por eso, se sintió una punzada de celos cuando uno de sus hombres le informó que Mukuro también estaba en la mansión Vongola.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó Dino.

―Sí, jefe, yo mismo lo vi ―los hombres de Dino sabía del desagrado que tenía por el guardián de la niebla.

El mal humor de Dino se sentía en el aire, y muchos de ellos hubieran deseado estar afuera, en una misión, como algunos miembros de Cavallone lo estaban, antes de ser como esa aura asesina rodeaba a su jefe.

―Romario, que preparen la limosina ―dijo Dino, a su mano derecha.

Romario era el único que miraba la atmosfera asesina con diversión y preocupación. Por lo general Dino esperaba más tiempo antes de ir por su amante, pero en esa ocasión no sería así. Lo celos de su jefe podrían ser aterradores, más si involucraban al ilusionista.

Daemon ayudó Alaude a bajar de la carrosa, este comenzó con su actuación de señorita refinada. Daemon le propuso al otro guardián que actuaran como pareja ante el resto, serían una joven pareja aristócrata recién casada y extranjera. Los apellidos habían sido seleccionados cuidadosamente, de personas que sí existían, pero no habían visitado la ciudad ni el país.

Alaude rechazó la propuesta de pareja recién casada, él no quería tener al otro guardián dándole mimos en público, ya de por sí le incomodaba tener que sostenerle la mano, encima tener que soportar las intenciones de ser besado. El demando que la historia sería de primos lejanos, que decidieron reunirse para asistir a la glamurosa fiesta propuesta por el jefe Cavallone.

Daemon aceptó la historia que creó el espía. Su diversión empezaría cuando entren a la sala principal, donde estaban los otros jefes de familia y aristócratas involucrados en asuntos ilegales.

Alaude a pesar de ser un espía, sólo consiguió información de jefe, más no un retrato para poder identificarlo en la fiesta. Era como si estuviera cuidándose de él, en parte era emocionante tener un rival que cuida tan bien sus pasos, por otro lado era frustrante porque complicaba su deber de cuidar las calles de su amada ciudad.

Daemon se perdió en la fiesta dejando sola a su «prima», cuando vio a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, rostro refinado y elegante modeles pasar, era como si el guardián no razonara, se fue siguiendo a la mujer.

Alaude se sintió tranquilo al verse sólo. Daemon lejos de ayudar, le incomodaba. Uno de los mozos se acercó a él, ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

―Espero que disfrute de la fiesta, señorita ―Escuchó decir una voz profunda, varonil y madura.

Alaude volteó a ver quién le hablaba. Se encontró con un hombre; de cabellos negros, ojos color marrones muy claros, casi amarillos, y sonreía relajado. Alaude miró mejor al hombre, era joven, calculaba que no era mayor de treinta años. La mirada insistente que le dedicaba lo ponía un poco nervioso.

―Está muy linda ―contestó Alaude, tratando de sonar muy femenina y delicada. Le costaba mucho.

El hombre sonrió a la respuesta. Le ofreció su mano para ir a la pista de baile, Alaude aceptó por compromiso, tratando de mantener la actuación.

El hombre mayor lo tomó con una mano de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, como lo había hecho Primo Vongola para enseñarle a bailar, como las mujeres lo hacen con los hombres, y casi imitando los mismos movimientos de mano que Primo ese nombre comenzó a dirigir el baile.

Alaude notó que todos repetían los mismos movimientos, ya lo sabían de memoria; él nunca sintió la necesidad de saber bailar, porque no le gustaba, y porque nunca había ido a una fiesta a bailar, sólo a buscar información y por lo general iba vestido de hombre, esa era su primera vez vestido de mujer.

Al finalizar la pieza de baile, Alaude sintió que el hombre de cabellos negros besaba su mano, con movimientos galantes y mirada seductora. El guardián se apresuró a recuperar su extremidad, y manteniendo distancia de él, pero este hombre era insistente.

―Lo siento ―dijo después de un momento, como si hubiera recordado algo ―. No me he presentado ―sonrió a Alaude.

Alaude lo categorizó de idiota. La presentación era lo principal, antes de invitarlo a bailar. Esperaría que termine de presentarse para luego mandarlo al diablo, de forma muy elegante y delicada, después de todo estaba en el papel de señorita educada.

―Soy Alfonso ―dijo este sonriendo―, Primo Cavallone.

Alaude ocultó su sorpresa, era el hombre que estaba buscando.

Kyouya despertó sobresaltado. Miró alrededor y vio que estaba comenzando a oscurecer, era hora de volver a la mansión Vongola. Aún aturdido por esos sueños, medito y llegó a la conclusión que comenzó a tener esa incomodidad a la hora de dormir desde que el primer guardián de la nube apareció. Le diría algunas cosas la próxima vez que lo vea.

Al abrir la puerta principal se encontró con una escena un tanto desconcertante. En el sofá estaba Dino sollozando en los hombros de Tsuna, mientras este le daba pequeños masajitos en la cabeza, tratando que se tranquilice.

Kyouya no le gustó que Dino fuera consolado por Sawada, por mucho que ellos hubieran decidido darse un tiempo, y más verlo, de alguna forma, en los brazos de otro hombre, suficiente fue ver el roce que tuvo con Alaude.

Dino al sentir la presencia de Kyouya saltó de los brazos de Tsuna, el aura asesina que desprendía la Alondra era mortificante, a tal punto que Tsuna se alejó, casi corriendo, de allí.

―Kyouya, vine por ti ―dijo Dino mientras extendía sus brazos a Kyouya, sonriendo.

Este lo miraba molesto y ofendido. Kyouya pasó de largo ignorado el gesto de Dino. El jefe Cavallone entendió que había empeorado la situación. Suspiró. No dejaría a Kyouya allí, Mukuro estaría atento a la primera oportunidad para propasarse con la nube, y no es que desconfiara de Kyouya, eso jamás, sólo lo hacía de Mukuro. Siguió a la nube, se dio cuenta se dirigía a su habitación. Sonrió. Allí estaba la posibilidad de reconciliarse con Kyouya.

Kyouya abrió la puerta de su recamara y encontró a Mukuro aún allí, echado en su cama, sonriendo seductor mientras palmeaba un costado del colchón. Dino que iba atrás de él también vio al otro guardián y el aura asesina que Kyouya dejó sentir en la sala quedó reducida a nada en comparación con el aura asesina de Dino.

―No es lo que piensas ―dijo Kyouya, sin mirar a Cavallone.

Mukuro había visto a Dino ingresar a la mansión Vongola, quería verlo celoso, si había algo más divertido que ver a Kyouya humillado, era ver al jefe Cavallone perder los estribos por sus celos, eso era celestial.

La primera vez que logró ponerlo celoso fue cuando estaban aún estudiando. Había ido a Namimori, a tratar de poseer el cuerpo de Sawada, pero en su camino se encontró con la pareja, allí fue cuando descubrió su peculiar romance. Sonriendo, tomó de imprevisto a la nube y haciéndole una sutil caricia en la mejilla, le murmuró, delante de Dino, que deseaba verlo a tras de la escuela después de clases. En ese entonces, la nube no se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, así acepto verlo con la idea de una posible batalla. Cavallone se puso a reclamarle a Kyouya que no lo viera y haciendo un pequeño berrinche diciendo que era suyo. Mukuro se fue de allí satisfecho.

Dino sabía que Kyouya no le sería infiel, es más podría poner sus manos al fuego, porque confiaba en él. Kyouya podría ser caprichoso, mimado, orgulloso, engreído, aniñado y soberbio, pero nunca sería desleal. Esa era una de sus características que más apreciaba de la nube.

―Lo sé, confío en ti ―declaró Dino.

Kyouya le sonrió, imperceptiblemente, a Dino y le tomó la mano. Ya no había razón para seguir en la mansión Vongola. Lo que estaba buscando ya lo había encontrado.

Dino no entendía, muy pocas veces Kyouya era desconcertante. Se vio arrastrado hasta la puerta de la mansión, vio a Tsuna en la ventana que daba a su despacho, haciendo gesto de adiós con su mano a Dino, este respondió al gesto y sonreía.

Kyouya se dio cuenta de la despedida de ambos jefes, sentía que su malhumor regresaba. Dino se dio cuenta del gesto de la nube y decidió que era hora de regresar a la mansión Cavallone, hablaría con Kyouya en la privacidad de su cuarto.

Tsuna miró desde la ventana como el automóvil de Dino salía a gran velocidad a la calle. En su despacho, casi sumiso en la oscuridad, estaba él y Reborn mirando a la pareja Cavallone irse.

―¿Crees que Dino esté bien? ―preguntó Tsuna a Reborn.

Tsuna aún le atormentaba el recuerdo del aura asesina de Hibari al verlos. Se estremeció.

―Claro. Está con Hibari ―contestó Reborn.

Tsuna tragó saliva.

―Eso es lo que más me preocupa ―murmuró el castaño.

Reborn se acercó a Tsuna, comenzando con un beso amoroso para pasar a ser demandante, lo tomó de la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo, haciendo que el aire falte, las manos inquietas comenzaron a tener vida y recorrerse, a reconocerse. El ocaso estaba en su esplendor a través de la ventada del despacho. A Tsuna se le antojó romántico hacer el amor allí y Reborn lo sabía, por eso que todos los días de verano el despacho, a esa hora, se convertía en su lugar favorito para entregarse.

* * *

><p>Mañana, al ser el día D18 en Latinoamérica, también actualizaré otro capítulo como lo comente la anterior actualización. Ojala que haya más escritores sumándose a este día y trayendo más fanfic de Dino y Kyouya.<p> 


	6. Objetivo VI: Reafirmando

¡Buen D18!...atrasado Disfruten del capítulo

* * *

><p>Objetivo VI: Reafirmando<p>

Dino cerró la puerta de la habitación principal de la mansión, esa que compartía con Kyouya; mientras el guardián se acomodaba en la cama. Ambos sabían que tenían que hablar.

―Lo siento, sé que debí reaccionar cuando Alaude me… ―Comenzó a decir Dino, pero se detuvo, Kyouya comenzaba a enojarse al recordar las escenas con la primera nube― Cuando sucedió eso.

Kyouya lo miraba, esperando qué continuara. Las manos de Dino se movían inquietas, siempre era señal que tenía otro asunto qué hablar pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Exhalo. Necesitaría mucha paciencia con el rubio.

A Dino aún le atormentaba las palabras de Alaude, el guardián tuvo una peculiar manera de darle la primera pista. Miró a Kyouya, que respiraba más tranquilo de lo normal y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Si hubiera estado acostado hubiera creído que estaba dormido; sin embargo, estaba sentado encima de la cama, sólo estaba tratando no explotar. Se sentó junto a él, en la cama, tomando las manos de más joven entre las suya, un simple cariño que ayudaba a armonizar el ambiente.

―No reaccioné porque él dijo… ―Dino estaba inseguro de hablar, las palabras de Alaude fueron irrealistas― qué fue la madre de segundo.

Kyouya se quedó mirándolo, sin entender… ¿De segundo?

Dino suspiró.

―Segundo Cavallone ―dijo el rubio―. ¡Pero eso es imposible! Alaude es hombre así que no pudo concebir a Segundo.

Kyouya miraba a Dino, cada vez entendía menos los acontecimientos; Los sueños que estaba teniendo en las últimas noches, la presencia de Alaude y sus singulares palabras, nada encajaba.

Dino miraba el rostro analítico de Kyouya, la nube no entendía, pero él comenzaba a entender algo, por lo menos si tomaba en serio las palabras de la primera nube.

―Si fuera cierto que Alaude fue «madre» de Segundo, entonces, él fue el primero en usar el anillo Cavallone ―dijo el rubio.

Kyoya alzó una ceja, seguía sin entender. Dino se mordió los labios, era hora de hablarle un asunto que su familia había olvidado, por lo menos hablarlo en las reuniones y que fue perdiendo importancia al perderse el dichoso anillo.

―¿No se supone que el anillo, si es de la familia Cavallone, lo tenga que usar el primer jefe?

Dino tampoco tenía mucha información, sólo escuchó ese comentario, una vez, cuando su abuelo se lo comentó a su padre, cuando él tenía siete años. Y Dino se lo dijo a Kyouya.

―Son especulaciones ―dijo Hibari―. ¿Además, tu antepasado mantuvo una relación con Alaude?

―Se dice ―Dino suspiró―. He escuchado que fueron amantes por muchos años, incluso que Alaude vivió un tiempo en esta mansión, pero…

―Con los las generaciones la versión ha ido cambiando ―finalizó Kyouya.

Dino le sonrió, aún mantenía sus manos entrelazadas con el menor. El rubio reconocía que era esos momentos se sentía en la gloria, mantener ese tipo de conexión sin proponérselo con el ex disciplinario era fantástico.

Al comienzo de su relación pensó que duraría meses, no porque su sentir fuera pasajero sino por el menor, que conociendo su difícil carácter y amando su libertad, terminaría por cansarse de él, por lo menos como amante. Pero no fue así, es más se sorprendió, gratamente, que al pasar los meses Kyouya fue acostumbrando a su presencia, pero aún seguía negándose a pensar en él como amante, incluso llegó a pensar que para Kyouya ahora sería un saco de arena personal.

El primero año fue un poco decepcionante. Él pensó que podrían celebrarlo, no de forma melosa y rimbombante, por mucho que él lo hubiera querido, pero sí una cena en un restaurant; luego ver una película en casa, para finalizar la noche harían el amor, pero no. Kyouya desapareció ese día, y recién lo vio en la noche con algunas pequeñas arañazos. Le había dicho que se había enfrascado en una pelea con Mukuro, ellos habían pasado todo el día juntos.

Dino no dijo nada, por mucho que Mukuro le había dado la primera señal de interés en Kyouya, no quería echar a perder lo que quedaba de la fecha. Así que cambió un poco los planes, no salieron a comer, sino que cocinó para el hambriento azabache y luego, comenzaron a ver una película de terror, que duró cerca de media noche. Y después, trató de incitar a Kyouya, pero no lo consiguió. Dino había estado saliendo con él por un año y en ese tiempo todavía no habían pasado la línea de los besos y abrazos.

Él entendía que era un tema, de cierto modo, desconocido por Kyouya, y en su corta edad tuviera muchos miedos, nunca lo diría, a las relaciones de pareja y lo que conlleva. Tampoco lo forzó ni lo forzaría.

El siguiente año fue mejor. Kyouya ya no lo retaba, ni bien lo veía, a una pelea, sino que podían mantener unos minutos de conversación fluía antes que decidieran entrenar. Y Dino entendió que con Kyouya tenía que trabajar el factor tiempo. La nube siempre necesitaría tiempo, y él se lo daría.

Miró los ojos azules de Kyouya, siempre le parecieron hermosos. Sus ojos tenían una belleza independiente, Dino había reconocido, desde el momento que lo conoció, que lo primero que le atrajo de Kyouya fueron sus ojos. Era azules muy peculiares, que siempre le recordaba el agua congelada de las lagunas, en parte reflejaba la personalidad fría y distante del guardián.

―¿Qué tanto miras? ―dijo Kyouya, cansado de la insistente miraba del potro.

Dino sonrió. En las mejillas de Kyouya se dibujaba un imperceptible sonrojo.

―Tus ojos ―contestó.

Kyouya desvió la mirada. Él sabía qué quería decir Dino, se lo dijo en su segundo año de relación, esa fascinación que tenía con el color de sus ojos, es más, en una ocasión Dino aseguró que si había la posibilidad tener un hijo con él de sangre, le gustaría que él tuviera sus ojos. Suspiró. Dino a pesar de ser mayor que él todavía tenía, en algunas circunstancias, el carácter de un mocoso de cinco años.

Dino tomó el mentón de Kyouya, se acercó a él para poder besarlo. Y él se dejó llevar. No importaba las veces, siempre tenía más sed de Kyouya, él lo amaba en todos los ámbitos.

Acostó a Kyouya en la cama, sin dejar de besarse, de a poquito fue aflojando la corbata y deshaciendo los botones de la camisa morada. Repartió besitos mariposa en el rostro hasta llevar a la base del cuello, donde mordió con intensión de hacerlo sangrar.

Kyouya soltó un sonoro jadeo por el mordisco. Con los años Dino había descubierto que le gustaba, hasta cierto grado, que fuera brusco con él. Las manos de Kyouya movieron hasta la amplia espalda de Cavallone y comenzaron a hacer masaje, pequeñas caricias, incentivando al bronco en su exploración a su cuerpo y este así lo hizo.

Dino bajó por el torax, haciendo un pequeño camino de saliva y besos, hasta que su miraba captó uno de los dos pequeños pezones, se fue a morderlo y saborearlo; mientras sentía las manos de Kyouya desplazándose hasta los botones de su camina que, de manera apresura, quitó.

El Cavallone tenía una fascinación por los gestos de menor en la cama, siempre miraba desde arriba los ojos deseosos, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas débilmente sonrojadas. Sus caricias producían todo eso en él y eso le alegraba, ser el único que veía su rostro excitado y con ganas de sus caricias.

Kyouya volteó el rostro, tratando de ocultarse de Dino. Por mucho que le gustara el placer que tuviera durante el sexo, siempre le desagradó esa posición. Tomo de los hombros a Dino, este no mostró sorpresa cuando el guardián cambio las posiciones, situándose encima suyo, sentado en sus caderas.

Dino tomó sus caderas, guiando al ex disciplinario en sus movimientos, haciendo que su miembro roce, de vez en cuando, con la entra de Kyouya, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

Kyouya como buen carnívoro que era le encantaba jugar con su presa antes de saborearla. Sonrió. Dino tuvo una ligera impresión que Kyouya estaba más sádico de lo habitual y lo comprobó con el mordisco que le hizo en el hombro izquierdo. Pudo sentir que comenzaba a sangrar. El pequeño quejido de dolor sólo intensivo al azabache a hacer más mordiscos.

Dino tuvo la sensación que sería devorado por completo en esa noche. Y un éxtasis recorrió su cuerpo antes el pensamiento. De cierto modo, también le encantaba las marcas que dejaba Kyouya en su piel.

Tsuna miraba asombrado a Reborn, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Y pensaba que todo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, porque estaba seguro que era una broma. Al ver una vez más los ojos negros serios, sus esperanzas murieron.

―Es que… ¿Es verdad? ―preguntó el castaño aún incrédulo.

―Sí. Le disparé a Kyouya con una de mis «nuevas» balas ―sonrió Reborn.

León se encontraba durmiendo en unos de los sofás de la habitación. El castaño miró al camaleón descansando, no sabía que Reborn tenía nuevas balas y estas habían sido probadas en su guardián más temido.

―¿El efecto es…? ―El jefe Vongola, rogaba que esa bala no sea tan peligrosa como la bala de la última voluntad, que lo metió en más de un problema.

―Qué pueda procrear ―soltó el «hitman».

De pronto, Tsuna sintió que necesitaba acostarse de nuevo, porque las palabras de Reborn retumbaban en su oído como un mal presagio. Respiró hondo. Mientras el mayor sonreía divertido a sus reacciones.

―¿Y Dino lo sabe? ―dijo Tsuna.

Reborn soltó una risita.

―No, claro que no. Es allí donde está lo divertido del asunto.

Reborn volvió a taparse, atrayendo así sí a Tsuna, haciendo que este apoye su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Reborn y se sonrojara en el proceso. Tsuna rogaba que el efecto de la bala fuera por horas y en esas horas Dino tuvieras las manos fuera de Hibari.

Dino estaba seguro que Kyouya le pasaba algo, porque no era normal que estuviera tan deseoso. Es cierto, que mostraba cooperación y lo alentaba a seguir con sus caricias en la espalda, pero esta ocasión su comportamiento era fuera de lo normal.

Kyouya estaba cabalgando de una forma muy frenética, cerró los ojos por el éxtasis y su respiración agitada era más pesada; mientras Dino estaba abajo, contemplando las reacciones de la nube y tomándolo de las caderas para guiar el movimiento. Un sonoro gemido por parte de ambos dio por finalizado la actividad.

Kyouya abrió los ojos de a poco, tratando de regularizar su respiración, retiró el miembro flácido del rubio; mientras Dino esperaba que este apoyara su cabeza en su pecho, como siempre lo hacía después del orgasmo.

―Kyouya… ―llamó Dino, cuando sintió la cabeza del guardián en su pecho, aún trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Este no contestó, sólo soltó un pequeño bufido que fue el indicativo para Dino de saber que lo escuchaba. Dino quiso hablar de ese comportamiento inusual, pero prefirió guardar silencio hasta el día siguiente, no quería hacer enojar al guardián por el tema. Lo único que hizo fue atraer más así sí mismo, depositar un beso en sus cabellos oscuros y disponerse a dormir sintiendo el calor de Kyouya en su pecho.

Gokudera recorría los pasillos de la mansión, viendo que todo estuviera en orden. Miró al final del pasillo de la izquierda, allí estaban los cuartos de los más jóvenes de la _famiglia; _Lambo e I-pin. El primero seguía siendo tan ruidoso como siempre, y llorón. Los años no hicieron que el guardián más joven madure, sino que tuviera mejores argumentos para saciar sus caprichos, incluso Tsuna a veces perdía la paciencia con él, pero sin importar qué, Lambo siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Gokudera se dio cuenta del enamoramiento que I-pin tenía por Hibari Kyouya, cuando esta tenía doce años y sus ojos negros adquirían un brillito especial al mirar al guardián. Además, el Décimo Vongola se lo comentó una vez, cuando el sugirió el raro comportamiento de chica. Nunca entendió como alguien como Hibari Kyouya podría atraer a dos personas tan opuestas a él; I-pín y Dino. Nunca vio la razón para que la chica se enamorara de él; Hibari era distante y siempre se mostró indiferente hacia I-pin, por lo menos cuando dejó de ser una niña. No sabía de dónde había nacido el cariño especial que la chica tenía por la nube; Dino era un caso diferente, nunca cruzó por su mente que el Don podría enamorar de él, es más, pensó, hasta hace unos años, que la razón de ser atento con el guardián era porque estaba entusiasmado por tener un primer alumno, no del índole amoroso. Cuando los vio besarse en la azotea de la escuela sus pensamientos cambió.

Gokudera bostezó, alejó los pensamientos que tenía sobre los menores y la relación del Don y la nube. Su cuerpo pedía descanso con urgencia y se dirigió a su cuarto que quedaba en el corredor derecho, junto al cuarto de Yamamoto Takeshi. Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando sintió unas manos grandes envolver su cintura con cariño, atrayéndolo hacia un cuerpo más grande, volteo a mirar al hombre de mayor estatura, siempre tenía esa sonrisa calmada que en antaño odiaba, pero con el tiempo llegó a quererla y extrañarla sino la veía en su rostro.

―¿Terminando tu recorrido? ―preguntó Takeshi, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Hayato.

Hayato se dejó arrastrar al interior del cuarto. Todas las noche uno de los dos iba al cuarto del otro, entre caricias deseosas y exigentes se fundían en uno sólo.

Tomó un sorbo de vino de la copa que Primo Cavallone le entregó, sus labios estaban curvos en una pequeña sonrisa, muy rara en él, pero era perfecta para su actuación. Todavía estaba interpretando el papel de jovencita y mirando de vez en cuando al hombre que trataba de llamar su atención. No había visto a Daemon aproximadamente una hora, y no sabía si quería la presencia del otro guardián cerca para que el jefe se vaya, comenzaba a desesperarse.

Alfonso hablaba arrastrando las palabras, su estado de embriagues molestó a Alaude que siempre detesto a los borrachos, por eso no bebía en exceso, sólo pequeño tragos por cortesía y cuando era necesario.

Primo Cavallone sonrió seductor a Alaude, este dejó de sonreír y miró al otro hombre sereno. Alfonso ya no razonaba por el alcohol, sólo sabía que desde el momento que vio a esa delicada mujer se impregnó de ella, le encantaba esos ojos fríos y místicos, era la primera vez que veía una mujer que no quisiera coquetearle y llamar su atención. Era como si ella no cayera en su encanto natural, como él presumía, que hacía que todas las féminas hicieran lo que quería, sin importar estatus social.

Alaude se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del hombre en los cabellos falsos, el toque era delicado. Trató, de forma cortes, hacer que la caricia cesara, pero no fue así. Alfonso estaba ebrio, su celebro no detectaba los gestos incomodos de Alaude; sólo la pequeña boca entreabierta de Alaude que Alfonso no podía dejar de mirar y comenzó a desear.

El suave aliento que sintió sobre su piel lo erizó de pies a cabeza, de forma que se puso nervioso. Alfonso estaba a centímetros de su boca y Alaude podía saber sus intenciones. Aprovechó que el hombre no tenía todos sus sentidos alerta y en un rápido movimiento lo noqueó, si él hubiera estaba en sus cinco sentido sería una labor complicada para el espía.

Alaude tomó los bordes del elegante vestido y comenzó dirigirse a los pisos superiores, con el objetivo de encontrar el despacho.

El movimiento en la cama cesó. Takeshi respiró hondo mientras salía de Hayato. La tormenta dio un pequeño suspiro al sentirse vacío, el líquido caliente se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

En algún momento del tiempo Yamamoto pasó de ser el idiota del beisbol a Takeshi, su amante tranquilo. Gokudera podría hacer un recuentro de los años anteriores y podría suponer que cambió su visión de la lluvia cuando deshicieron la maldición de los arcobalenos. Los siguientes días de la batalla Yamamoto mostró algo de madures que muchas veces se perdía con los siguientes comentarios, pero que Hayato se dio cuenta de su comienzo del cambio, algo que irónicamente le atrajo.

―¿Estás bien? ―dijo Takeshi.

Sin importar qué Takeshi siempre le hacía la misma pregunta, y la respuesta de Gokudera era la misma; un bufido molesto. No importaba las veces que dijera que estaba bien, el otro siempre lo trataba de forma muy sobreprotectora. Hayato le recalcaba que no era una mujer, que era un hombre y un poco de rudeza estaba bien. Él explotaba cuando la pregunta se volvía insistente, era como si el otro guardián no le creyera.

Yamamoto atrajo a Hayato a su pecho, este descansó la cabeza en sus pectorales, mientras enredaba sus piernas con el más alto. Takeshi sonrió al sentir que la respiración del otro guardián comenzaba a ser más tranquila, volteó la cabeza y beso los cabellos grises de la tormenta, mientas jugaba con ellos, de forma cariñosa.

El guardián de la lluvia en su adolescencia no hubiera pensado en Hayato de esa forma, sólo un buen amigo con un carácter muy explosivos y él estaba seguro que el tiempo haría que su temperamento sea más llevadero.

Todo comenzó cuando un día de clases, por la tarde, los dos se encontraron en los baños del corredor de la derecha, donde estaban cerca las canchas. Yamamoto estaba entrando al baño cuando vio a Gokudera que estaba por salir, el de ojos verdes no se dio cuenta que el piso estaba mojado y en un acto por no caerse se sostuvo de lo más próximo que encontró; Takeshi. Ambos se fueron de pluses al piso. A centímetros de sus rostros, mirándose más de cerca, ambos se dieron cuenta de la profundidad de los ojos del otro y esa mecha que por ratos se encendía entre ellos, se prendió como hoguera.

El primero en reaccionar fue la tormenta, que estaba encima de Takeshi, se quitó. El beisbolista se paró aún aturdido, con la espalda mojada por el piso.

―Lo siento ―fue la primera vez que escucho a la proclamada mano derecha disculparse.

La lluvia sonreía amistoso, restándole importancia al asunto, sin suponer que ese sería el comienzo de su relación de diez años con el otro guardián.

Takeshi cubrió su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Hayato del frio, aproximó más al otro, quería sentir su calor, que siempre le trasmitía por las noches, después de una entrega mutua.

En unos de los pasillos encontró a Daemon acorralando a la mujer que estaba persiguiendo, estos estaban con los rostros sonrojados y otorgándose besos apasionados. Aladude le dio asco ver esa escena vulgar. Se fue de allí ignorando que el otro guardián estaba en el mismo piso que él. De pronto, la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo llamó su atención, tenía un color diferente al resto. Se acercó con intenciones de registrarla, pero sintió que alguien lo empujó hacia dentro de la habitación y todas las luces se encendían de golpe.

―Vaya, vaya. Tenemos a una hermosa damisela espiando ―era la voz de un hombre, que sonaba a burla.

Alaude trató de mirar el rostro del hombre a través de la intensidad de la luz, por lo menos sabía que no era Alfonso quien hablaba.

―Al jefe le encantará saber que tenemos a algunos miembros de Vongola en la mansión ―escuchó hablar a otro tipo.

Alaude sintió una corriente viajar por su cuerpo. Así que ya los habían descubierto, pero ¿cómo? Al parecer unos de los hombres se dio cuenta de su incertidumbre.

―Tu amigo habla de más cuando esta borracho ―escuchó―. La mujer con la que se está besando nos contó quienes son.

Alaude maldijo a Daemon, otra vez estaba traicionando a Vongola. Suspiró. No quedaba de otra que asesinarlos e irse de allí, estaba buscando sus esposas, pero no las encontró.

―Cariño, ¿buscabas esto? ―escuchó la inconfundible voz de Alfonso.

La intensidad de las luces disminuyó. Podía ver toda la habitación, no era un despacho, era un cuarto con algunas cajas. Estaba rodeado de varios hombres vestido de etiqueta. Alfonso era el más imponente de ellos y en sus manos estaba las esposas que siempre portaba Alaude.

Alaude miró entre enojado y sorprendido a Alfonso, este tenía una sonrisa seductora, se lambió los labios y Alaude se estremeció.

―Hace poco estabas tirado en la mesa borracho ―dijo Alaude, sereno.

―Era una pequeña actuación― dijo Alonso, mirando intenso a Alaude―. Me interesó tu comportamiento, no caías en mis encantos como el resto de las mujeres. Y quería ver si haciéndome el borracho podía, aunque sea, robarte un beso.

Alaude se sonrojó. Alfonso a pesar de saber la verdad, le pareció hermoso el sonrojo de Alaude.

―Ya sabes la verdad del por qué no caía como las mujeres.

―Es cierto. Nunca pensé que fueras un hombre vestido de mujer, mira que Primo Vongola tuvo buen ojo para encomendarte el trabajo, Alaude ―suspiró―. Si no hubiera sido por el otro guardián, tal vez hubieras completado tu misión o sólo hubieras terminado en mi cama.

Alaude miró colérico a Primo Cavallone. Y no sólo lo clasificó de idiota, sino de sinvergüenza y lujurioso. Trató, de forma obstinada, levantarse del piso donde estaba sentado y tratar escapar de la habitación. El resto de los hombres de Cavallone estaban listos a usar sus armas en el guardián de la nube, pero su jefe les hizo una señal para que las guarden.

―Cariño, me encantaría jugar contigo, pero primero necesito deshacerme del otro Vongola. Por alguna razón su presencia me desagrada mucho ―dijo Alfonso, sincero.

Alaude no quería saber de qué forma se deshicieran de Daemon, pudo ver que el otro guardián estaba pasado de copas y lo más seguro que sería una presa fácil. En el fondo no sintió compasión por la niebla, es más, se lo merecía por hablar de más a una desconocida.

A pesar de las órdenes de Alfonso por no disparar al guardián mientras él se encargaría de la niebla, los hombres mantenían las armas sin seguro.

Alaude los miró a cada uno, eran pocos los hombres que parecían jóvenes, la mayoría eran mayores de cuarenta años. Tal vez, el jefe Cavallone tenía la mentalidad de «a mayor edad más experiencia.»

Pensó, detenidamente, su nueva situación. No podía hacer mucho, sólo observar y esperar la oportunidad que Alfonso baje la guardia para recuperar sus esposas e irse con la información, toda la que pudiera encontrar.

Kyouya despertó tranquilo, no sobresaltado como venía ocurriendo en las últimas noches. Miró a su costado, allí estaba Dino, tomando su cintura de forma posesiva, a pesar del tiempo aún le incomodaba ese acto del Cavallone cuando dormía, se sentía atado. Empujó más allá al rubio, que hizo un sonido de molestia.

―¡Suelta!

Dino escuchaba en sueño la voz molesta de Kyouya y en vez de dejarlo ir, apegó su cuerpo al guardián. Un bufido molesto escapó de los labios de la nube. Cavallone podría ser persistente cuando no quería dejarlo ir.

―Me encanta tenerte así, cerca de mí ―dijo Dino sin abrir los ojos.

Kyouya no dijo nada. Él en todos esos años aún no le decía palabras que sonaran como esas, no era su estilo y Dino sabía que no necesitaba escuchar a Kyouya decirlas, era de acciones no de palabras. Las caricias del guardián, sus sonrisas afectuosas y las veces que entrelazaba sus manos con el jefe, era suficiente para el Don.

Dejó que Dino siguiera posando sus manos en su cintura. De pronto, a Kyouya se le antojaba disfrutar más de la compañía del otro. Dino sintió las manos de Kyouya buscando su mano libre, que en encontró a los segundos, y entrelazó para después apretarla. Dino abrió los ojos y sonrió. Le encantaba despertar por las mañanas y encontrar a Kyouya cariñoso con él, disfrutar de esos tiempos juntos.

* * *

><p>Pensé que hoy no iba a cumplir con la promesa de subir otro capítulo, pero al final sí pude. Fue un día caótico y muy difícil, casi tengo un accidente de tránsito. Es feo estar involucrado en algo así, pero todo salió bien y lo mejor es que llegue sin muchos moretones a casa.<p>

Y a pesar que hoy es el día central Dino x Kyouya y no hay muchos fanfics de ellos, aún no acaba diciembre, así que puede que con el transcurso de los días más autoras se suben a la celebración. Ojalá les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, me he esforzado mucho por hacerlo largo, es el más largo de todo lo que he escrito.


End file.
